


, please

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Ionno





	

It's a hard choice. 

Josh lies in bed feeling sick to his stomach because he knows that he shouldn't leave, that it's bad if he leaves. 

But he doesn't want to hurt them. 

Oh, how terribly he’ll miss all his friends. 

At least they won't be hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ionno


End file.
